futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United Nations of the North Atlantic (The New Era)
United Nations of the North Atlantic (also known as UNNA '''Euw-Na) is a Socialist Confederate union of 10 member states/countries that are primarily located in Northern Europe. UNNA traces its origins from '''WWTO- The World Wide Treaty Organization and NATO- North Atlantic Treaty organization and the EU-''' European Union'. The original 10 Member States were worried of a collapse of the '''EU' due to hyperinflation of the Euro '''after '''World War Three caused by Lithuanian Government Officials accidently printing hundreds of 500 Euro notes. So they joined together to form a new Union with a new currency, The Nord. This was made official by the Treaty of Dublin. The Capital City, Dublin was chosen during the Treaty of Dublin due to the long standing Neutrality and Global Influence of Ireland, to set a example of what the whole Union strived to be, Peaceful and Influential. In 2020 the United Kingdom left the Federation due to a lack of free market. Although it regard it's members as being countries, as a Federal State UNNA is a member of the UN and ILUSN - International League of United Socialist Nations. Politics The Federal Parliament is elected every five years by''' '''UNNA citizens. UNNA opperates under a Socialist System. All citizens are allowed residence in any member country, and all countries use the Nord currency. It has a constitution and many Departments in charge of certain areas. The State owns all essential services such as Water, Energy, Heating, etc., and most forms of Public Transport, Metro, Buses, City Buses, Trains, Monorails, etc. But Banking and Industry are -for the most part- are Privately owned, but heavily regulated to be pro-consumer. The Resource Wars and UNNA's Collapse UNNA's member, The Finnish-Russo was the worlds second largest Oil producer, as the resource wars came the the Water shortages and Chinese invasion of East Siberia left many of the weaker nation in a horrible situation. As the Water shortages rose the Confederation fell. On the 7th July 2039 UNNA was disbanded as it's nations fell into Anarchy and Unrest. Political parties There are fifty hundred political parties in United Nations of the North Atlantic, these parties in order to be in the main government have to be elected by a country, then the 10 Parties left will go in for the Election.Details about the ten parties are shown in the list below: Major Political Parties *Irish Socialist Party (ISP) *Communist Party of Latvia (PCPL) *Scottish Secular Party (SSP) *Socialist People's Party of Denmark (SPPD) *Estonian Moderate Party (EMP) *National Unity Party Sweden (NUPS) *Icelandic Treaty Party (PTP) *British Labour Party (BLP) *Socialist party of Finland (SPF) *Green Party of Norway (GPN) Member States On its founding on 29 February 2018 ten members joined. On 30th October 2021 Poland joined. England left for not being able to give tax breaks to American Corporations. Military UNNA has a very highly trained Military but remains a strongly Neutral country. Around 1% of its total population have worked in the Offical Military for more than Three Years. You are legally able to leave the Military at any time without consequence unless under Conscription. UNNA reserves the Right to Conscription. Foreign military bases are not allowed under the Constitution and as of 16th October 2020 all weapons of Mass Destruction have been destroyed in UNNA's borders. UNNA, although a strongly neutral Federation, founded on the principals of peace after a devastating war, as a part of the Survival Training and emergency preparedness and response programme, starts it's National Front Programme. It means that all students in school also from the ages of 7-18 have to participate in military style training involving survival training, weapons and safety training and heath. It also does the same type of programmes in Community centres, etc. It is to ensure that under the threat of invasion the citizens will be able to repel all invading forces. Lines of Defence Foreign Relations USA China Environmental Policy UNNA has a strong Environmental Policy but does not officially recognize Global Warming or Global Cooling but identifies Pollution and weapons of mass destruction as a big problem to humanity and the environment. In 2018 the Urban Forest Act was signed, a effort to help the re-forestation and re-wilding of Rural areas. In 2025 The Urban Farm Act. 18th April 2018: Clare Daly signed the Ted Turner Act. The Ted Turner Act incorporates a revised version of Ted Turner's 11 Voluntary Initiatives into law, each citizen has to swear this oath at age 15. *I promise to have love and respect for the planet earth and living things thereon, especially my fellow species--humankind. *I promise to treat all persons everywhere with dignity, respect, and friendliness. *I promise to have no more than two children, or no more than my nation suggests. *I promise to use my best efforts to save what is left of our natural world in its untouched state and to restore damaged or destroyed areas where practical. *I pledge to use as little nonrenewable resources as possible. *I pledge to use as little toxic chemicals, pesticides, and other poisons as possible and to work for their reduction by others. *I promise to contribute to those less fortunate than myself, to help them become self-sufficient and enjoy the benefits of a decent life, including clean air and water, adequate food and health care, housing, education, and individual rights. *I reject the use of force, in particular military force, and back United Nations arbitration of international disputes. *I support the total elimination of all nuclear, chemical, and biological weapons of mass destruction. *I support the UNNA and its efforts to collectively improve the conditions of the planet. Departments of State The Constitution The Constitution outlines the set of rights or restrictions on the citizens of UNNA. A basic summary... *The Constitution can't be changed or Altered but can be added to. *State and Religion are to be separate. Religious political parties are banned. *Marriage, Divorce and Adoption are limited to two people relationships, those relationships can be hetero or homosexual *The legal drinking age is 16. *The Legal smoking age in 18. *Cannabis is legal but all other drugs are outlawed. *The State cannot sell Essential services or Public Transportation to Private companies. *The Wealthy are to be heavily taxed and the Poor are to be barely taxed. *Those unable to afford a home are to be provided Tax free homes by the State. *In order for the Unemployed to receive their benefits they are to work 20-40 hours a week in Manual Labour in jobs such as graffiti removal, picking up litter, cutting grass, planting trees, Bin collection, etc. *Abortion is illegal unless the mother's life is threatened. *Euthanasia is legal only with the sick person's consent. *Blood donation is available to all. *Religious Institutions cannot own property *Everybody has Freedom of speech, you cannot be fired or refused a job or access to a place because of what you have said or your Political View no matter how unpopular it may seem. *Everybody has the Right to free Healthcare and surgery, etc. *Everybody has the right to a Jury Trial and a decent Lawyer. *The Child limit is Two Biological children per couple or Five adopted children per couple, meaning Seven is the maximum possible number of children per couple. *Everybody has the right to Protest. *The maximum wage for politicians is 70,000 Nord. *University is a universal Right. *All persons are to receive basic survival training. Category:Scenario: The New Era Category:United Kingdom